


Blood Ties

by SmolSaltyBean



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Human Sacrifice, Intoxicating Ficfest, M/M, Nbin, Red Moon, Traditions, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolSaltyBean/pseuds/SmolSaltyBean
Summary: Work for the Intoxicating - Nbin Ficfest !!Prompt : Red Moon - Kim Wooseok.Lee Hongbin didn't believe in those stupid traditions and myths, there was no way there was a monster waiting for him on top of the hill...there was no way he was being send off to his own death just because of a dumb birthmark.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Intoxicating - Valentine's round





	1. The Sacrifice

Hongbin was truly not ready.

He tried to escape, tried to run away from his family but as soon as he stepped outside the house that morning he was stopped by the villagers. “Where are you going?” They asked him before pushing him back into the house.

He was the chosen one, and he wanted it or not, he was going to have to fulfill his fate.

Hongbin really thought it was just a stupid, ridiculous, delusion created by the fear of a monster no one had ever seen since 1420, but the written stories of some men, which Hongbin was sure were fake stories, had everyone in that village shake in fear for the past centuries.

“You should be proud.” His father said, but the man looked at Hongbin with sad and desperate eyes. “You are going to keep the village safe.”

By being sent to a monster.

Hongbin didn’t want to be  _ the chosen one  _ and he found it really upsetting that a birthmark was the one to decide his fate.

He rolled his eyes before his dad finally left his room to let Hongbin’s mother get him ready for him to leave.

“I can’t believe you are really doing this.” 

“Hongbin…” His mother started. Hongbin knew what she was going to say. “It’s tradition, not just that, this has kept the town safe for the past centuries.” Hongbin shook his head, annoyed by the unlogic explanation.

His mother fixed his hair before putting the white crown with the veil attached. Usually women were the ones who were born with the birthmark, so the outfit Hongbin had to wear on such _ an important day  _ was modified a bit for him, still keeping some of the original items. Instead of a dress, he had been given a white suit, instead of heavy makeup, just basic makeup.

“If this is true,” Hongbin started, surprising his mother, her son had talked about the monster’s ceremony a lot in his life, but always rejecting the idea of it being true, he had never started the sentence or the talk with  _ if this is true _ . “you are sending your only son to his death.”

Everyone in the village knew that, Hongbin’s sisters knew that and his parents knew that...but everyone avoided that fact. 

“If this all is true, you are just sending me to be devoured by a monster.” 

His mother didn’t reply before pulling him up from where he was sitting to finish fixing his suit. “...Let’s not be...negative.” 

“You are incredible.” Hongbin said. “You keep insisting there’s a monster up the hill, who will murder everyone in the village if a bride isn’t send there every 120 years,” Hongbin said. “But you refuse to believe it will kill me?” Hongbin asked with an eyebrow raised. “What do you think it will do to me? Give me food, a place to sleep and bunnies?” 

His mother remained quiet, Hongbin thought she was going to ignore it again. “There’s nothing...we can do to change it…” She replied. 

Hongbin felt disheartened at the thought that his parents were not going to fight for his life. 

“Go...it's almost time.” She said.

Hongbin didn’t spare another look at her before storming out of the room and then out of the house. Outside the village’s head was waiting for him already alongside two of the elders. He had wanted to kick the villager in the balls and run away, there was no way a couple of men in their 80s and a man in his 50s could catch him.

But he knew the rest of the village would stop him. 

“Hongbin, you should feel proud of having been chos-”

“Why don’t you go if it’s such an achievement?” Hongbin cut off the elder who remained quiet after that.

“You know you can’t give that attitude to the monster waiting for you.” The villager’s head said. 

“If that monster wants me, it will even get my bad attitude.” Hongbin said as a dare.

They said nothing else before starting to lead him towards the start of the hill’s path. “Once you get to the top of the hill, you’ll see the monster’s house.” The elder said before giving Hongbin a bag made of fabric.

It was heavy.

“Give it these.” He said.

Hongbin huffed before turning around and starting to walk.

Fucking villagers.

Fucking heavy bag.

Fucking monster.

He would get to the top of the hill, see nothing and go back down to throw that bag in the elder’s face. He walked up the hill while murmuring his complaints and with a veil that wouldn’t stop trying to fall from his head.

He was so annoyed.

He finally reached the top of the hill and that’s when he finally fell quiet.

The hill was filled with trees and dense vegetation but the top of the hill was a valley, there were no tall trees, there was a small lake…

And a huge house.

Hongbin froze, looking at the house. It seemed old, but it seemed well taken care of.

“...fuck.” Hongbin whispered.

His whole life he had told himself there was no monster, there had never been any visual proof of the monster. Hongbin would run away from his house as a child at nighttime and go into the forest surrounding the hill to try and catch a glimpse or proof of the existence of this monster to no avail.

But the house was there.

The night was falling slowly and while Hongbin tried to process the idea that there COULD be a monster, the night had fallen completely.

And as soon as the sky had turned completely dark, the door of the house opened with a loud bang and there stood a man, dressed in a black suit, looking at Hongbin from the entrance of the door with piercing red eyes.

Hongbin started to run. 

He ran like his life depended on it, and it did. 

But he couldn’t go too far before he was tackled down to the floor. “My bride.” He heard a smooth and mellifluous voice say. “Where are you going?” The man asked.

Hongbin's body was completely frozen, he had difficulty breathing. He was shock.

It was true.

There was a monster.

He was sent to his own death.

The monster easily picked Hongbin up from the floor and carried him in bridal style. Hongbin looked at the man, somehow, he looked familiar, but at the same time Hongbin couldn’t tell from where.

That man didn’t look at all like he belonged to his village.

Tan skin that shined beautifully as the moon kissed it, red eyes that were scary yet captivating, and just, this elegant aura, that had Hongbin astonished. 

Inside the house, the monster placed Hongbin down on the floor before eyeing him up and down.

Pale porcelain skin, lips that looked just so inviting, a small waist that seemed to fit perfectly in Hakyeon’s hands and big round eyes.

Big round eyes that were always so full with curiosity.

Hakyeon’s eyes traveled from Hongbin’s face to Hongbin’s hands, in which the human was still gripping the bag to dear life. 

Hongbin’s eyes followed the monster’s gaze before remembering the bag. He immediately held the bag out, presenting it to the monster. “This is...an offering.” He said. 

“What’s inside?” Hakyeon asked without taking the bag and with his eyes falling into Hongbin’s eyes again. Hongbin looked down at the bag once more.

What's inside? Hongbin didn’t ask. “I’m...not sure.” 

“So is not something you chose?” The monster asked while taking the bag and opening it. Hakyeon clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Gold.” He said. “ _Cumberworld_ humans.” He said. “Why would they think their greedy desires transcend to me?” He added as he looked at Hongbin. 

Hongbin was confused, too many words he couldn’t fully understand. Thanks to his  _ status  _ everyone in the village thought giving any type of education to him was useless, so Hongbin never went to school, just being taught what was absolutely needed by his parents.

“What’s your name?” The monster asked as he threw the bag filled with gold to the floor.

“Lee...Hongbin.” Hongbin answered. His eyes falling on the gold on the floor before focusing on the monster again. 

The monster hummed before pulling back from Hongbin. “Hongbin,” He said. Hongbin’s name sounded so weird on the man’s voice, it sounded velvety, delightful. “Do you know what I am?” He asked.

Hongbin shook his head. He was just told there was a monster, he wasn’t told what type of monster.

“I drink blood for food.”

Vampire.

Hongbin gulped down, instinctively putting his hand against his neck, the vampire smiled at the action. “And I believe, you know why you were sent here.”

“They said…” He started. “That I was chosen.”

Hakyeon rolled his eyes. Why would a dumb insignificant birthmark mean anything to Hakyeon? The brainless humans keep sending girls with the same birthmark, some were annoying, some were quiet and innocent, but none of them was his real mate.

But Hongbin.

Hakyeon could tell Hongbin was different.

Hakyeon held out his hand and after some doubt, Hongbin took it. Hakyeon walked slowly, guiding Hongbin towards the living room before sitting down on a big, and comfortable looking, armchair. Hongbin was confused, not really knowing what to do.

“Let me drink your blood.” 

Hongbin froze again, panic flashed through his eyes and he started to open his mouth for no words to come out, he was speechless, just like that? He was going to be drained like that? He had known he was going to die, but he never thought it'd be that fast.

“...please.” He started in a pleading tone, he had never had to beg for his life before. “let me live for a bit more…” He said.

The thought of death was horrifying and he didn’t want such a painful death.

“I’m not going to leave you dry.” Hakyeon explained. “I’m just going to take a...sip.” He said with a small smile, the smile was meant to relax the human but it obviously didn’t have much effect.

Hongbin kept quiet, thinking for a moment, before finally sitting down on the vampire’s lap, facing the monster and letting his legs fall through the holes under the armchair, the vampire took charge, tilting Hongbin’s head softly before leaning in, kissing the younger’s skin first before biting in and sucking.

Hongbin tensed up, and he felt his body giving in at the feeling, Hakyeon quickly moved his arms to give some support to the younger.

This was it.

The useless people from that village finally did something correct and send him the right one.

Hongbin was his soulmate.

Hongbin’s blood was sweet, addictive, it was a delicate taste Hakyeon hadn’t felt in such a long time.

Once he started to feel Hongbin’s body losing strength, he pulled away, kissing the remaining blood drops that were sliding down Hongbin’s collarbone. “Mine.” Hakyeon whispered.

Hakyeon could remember the last time he felt his soulmate’s blood. 

It was a bit before he was turned into what he was now.

Hakyeon had been turned by his master after he was found on the brink of death after falling off a cliff. When he woke up three days later from being turned he was thirsty, a thirst he had never felt ever before, he had been warned by his turner to not go out, to not do anything without his turner near, but in a drunk-like state he had gone out and had found his girlfriend at the moment.

In the midst of the moment, he bit her, he was still young, inexperienced and new to everything, and his lover died at his hands.

He was told, if she was his soulmate, he was going to find his soulmate’s reincarnations someday.

He had found his soulmate again.

And he was not going to lose him this time. 

But his soulmate’s blood, Hongbin’s blood, was addictive, like a sugary treat, the more he drank of it, the more he craved it. He wanted to bite again, to drink again, but now he knew when to stop.

Hongbin was out of breath, feeling like he had run a marathon, as if he had all his energy and strength drained out of him. He let his head fall against the monster’s shoulder as he tried to regain his breath.

Hakyeon brushed Hongbin’s hair softly, slowly, soothing the other one to sleep. 

For some reason, Hongbin felt calm, but he also felt the panic spread across his chest before full darkness took over his mind. 


	2. For eternity

Weeks have passed since Hongbin was sent as a sacrifice. 

His wrists were tied behind his back and he was seated on a chair inside of a dark room, his shirt had disappeared and there was a cold chill inside the room making him shiver. The door opened, letting the light of the hallway illuminate the room.

The monster, who Hongbin had learned was named Hakyeon, walked into the room. Hongbin raised his head slowly to focus on the man, Hakyeon let the bag he was holding fall to the floor before walking towards Hongbin. 

“You must be starving.” Hakyeon voiced out and the only thing Hongbin did was struggle against the restraints, trying to untie himself to jump at Hakyeon, he knew the older one overpowered him, both in strength and agility, he tried to attack him the first night he woke up that was how he ended up tied up in first place.

“If you just behave well, I’ll untie you and help you feed.” Hakyeon said, bending down slightly to be able to be on the same eye height as Hongbin. “I have your food, you just need to promise you won’t jump me.” 

Hongbin looked back at the small bag Hakyeon had dropped near the entrance, the scent of it was horrible, it smelt like iron, it smelt like death. He could see the blood dripping from inside the bag, and he would usually be disgusted…

But he was salivating as he looked at the carmesi blood.

Hakyeon placed his hand on Hongbin’s chin softly, slowly making the younger focus on him. “I’ll give it to you, you just have to cooperate.” Hakyeon said, and Hongbin finally agreed, nodding his head.

Hakyeon smiled, putting away from Hongbin and walking back towards the bag, taking it before heading again towards his soulmate, he placed the bag on the floor next to the chair before starting to untie the younger. 

As soon as Hongbin felt his hands being freed, he moved so quickly he fell from the chair and gave himself a whiplash. Hakyeon laughed softly as he watched Hongbin on the floor, holding his head in pain. Hakyeon took the bag and then took a sit on the chair.

He had gotten rid of the body he got the blood from, after the last time he tried to feed Hongbin he understood the younger still wasn’t ready to see a dead body, even if it was an animal’s body. 

“Come here.” Hakyeon ordered. Hongbin kept his hand on his head, trying to get rid of the headache he had given himself with the sudden movement. His eyes focused on the bag before slowly moving towards Hakyeon. 

Hakyeon held the bag before holding Hongbin’s chin. “Sink your fangs in then suck.” Hakyeon said. “Slowly, try to not make a mess.” He added before giving Hongbin the bag. Hongbin took the bag from Hakyeon’s hands, sinking his fangs in a hurry. The bag ripped, blood pouring down from it in almost a cascade. 

Hakyeon groaned annoyed, he hated messes, but Hongbin didn’t seem to care at all as he continued sucking from the bag. 

He still wasn’t used to the taste of blood, it was iron-like, the smell was too strong and the texture was always so weird, but his body was begging for it. The thirst that was driving him crazy slowly calmed down as he took more of the blood. 

After the bag was empty he looked up to look at Hakyeon, who was looking down at him. His gaze was the one of a disappointed father but at the same time, somehow soft. 

After Hongbin woke up turned for the first time, he could feel it. 

The bond between them, the weird pull. 

Hakyeon had said that because his senses were enhanced he could also now feel and see those things he couldn’t before. Hongbin just thought it was some weird vampire shit. “I told you to not make a mess.” 

“You never taught me how to bite.” 

“Slowly.” Hakyeon said. “Skin doesn’t rip easily but this is a plastic bag, you have to bite carefully.” The older man explained as Hongbin stood up from the floor. Hakyeon stood up as well, ready to fight Hongbin off if the younger tried anything but Hongbin didn’t plan on attacking Hakyeon, yet.

Hongbin got closer to Hakyeon. “Then biting a plastic bag is useless.” 

Hakyeon’s finger pressed against the corners of Hongbin’s lips, cleaning some of the remaining blood away. “You have no self-control.” He said. “You can’t feed from living bodies yet.”

Hongbin brushed his fingers against Hakyeon collarbone before saying “and you?” He asked. Hakyeon tilted his head in confusion.

“You want to feed from me?” He asked and Hongbin nodded, his eyes focused on the veins on Hakyeon’s neck. “You better stop, once I tell you to stop.” Hakyeon said as he tilted his head giving Hongbin space to bite in.

Hongbin’s body again moved too fast for him, his head spinning for a moment after he had moved his head towards Hakyeon’s neck, he heard the older one chuckle. “You really have zero control.” 

Hongbin ignored the remarked, licking his lips as his eyes focused on the veins. Hakyeon’s neck just looked so beautiful, it looked really...appealing. He finally sank his fangs in, he felt Hakyeon tensing up but relaxing after a few seconds. Hongbin started to suck in, it was a bit harder to get the blood out. 

Once Hakyeon’s blood finally fell on Hongbin’s tongue, Hongbin moaned. Hakyeon’s blood was different, sweet, Hongbin couldn’t take enough of it, sucking desperately as he tried to get more of the addictive flavour.

Suddenly he felt Hakyeon pushing from him slowly. “Stop already.” He said, but he couldn’t stop. It was too addictive, too sweet, Hongbin wanted more of it. “I said stop.” Hakyeon ordered again but Hongbin clenched onto Hakyeon stronger. 

Finally Hakyeon pulled from Hongbin’s hair, pulling from Hongbin’s head, successfully pulling him away from his source of food. “I told you,” Hakyeon said sternly. “to stop.”

Hongbin watched as Hakyeon spoke, but he wasn’t listening to anything Hakyeon was saying, he was only focusing on Hakyeon’s lips. Would Hakyeon’s lips taste as sweet as his blood? Hongbin suddenly pulled closer to Hakyeon again, this time kissing the older’s lips. 

Hakyeon was surprised, but he started to kiss Hongbin back, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him closer. Hakyeon slowly started to sit down on the chair, pulling Hongbin into his lap. 

They finally pulled away from the kiss, they both were breathless, but Hongbin wasn’t anywhere done. Hongbin started to lick Hakyeon’s collarbone at the same time he slowly moved his hips. “What are you even doing?” Hakyeon asked, stopping Hongbin’s movements. 

Hongbin bit his own lip as he made eye contact with Hakyeon. “I want you.” He finally said.

Hongbin wasn't one to believe in soulmates, or fate or anything like that, but he also didn't believe something like Hakyeon could exist. He could feel himself getting lost and wanting, needing more of Hakyeon as he held tighter onto Hakyeon. "I want you." He repeated.


End file.
